Charles Xavier
Real Name: Charles Francis Xavier Nicknames: Chuck, The Good Shepherd (military handle) Former Aliases: Prisoner M-13 Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Geneticist, teacher, leader of the X-Men, formerly Adventurer, soldier Education: Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology; undergraduate studies conducted at Harvard University (graduated with honors at the age of 16) and graduate research conducted at Oxford University Legal Status: Citizen of the United States Identity: Public: Cassandra Nova revealed to the world that Charles Xavier is a mutant. Marital Status: Consort to Princess-Majestrix Lilandra (not officially recognized as a marriage on Earth) Group Affiliation: Leader of the X-Men, founder of Generation X, Founder and teacher of the New Mutants; Starjammers; formerly leader of the Brotherhood; secretly a member of the Illuminati Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Place of Birth: New York, New York Known Relatives: Brian and Sharon Xavier (parents, deceased), Cassandra Nova Xavier (twin sister), Kurt Marko (stepfather, deceased), Cain Marko (Juggernaut, stepbrother), David Charles Haller (Legion, son, deceased) First Appearance: ''X-Men'' #1 Origin: Charles Xavier is a mutant, born with his special powers. History Charles Xavier is the son of nuclear researcher Brian Xavier and his wife Sharon. After Brian Xavier's death in an accident, Sharon married his colleague Dr. Kurt Marko, whose son by a previous marriage, Cain, bullied the young Charles. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older he learned to control them. With his powers he had discovered that Kurt cared only about his mother's money. Kurt quickly grew neglectful of Sharon, driving her to alcoholism, and abused Charles and Cain. Charles once used his telepathic powers to read Cain's mind and explore the extent of his psychological damage, which only led to Cain becoming more aggressive toward him. Sharon died soon after, and a fight erupted between Cain and Charles that caused some of Kurt's lab equipment to explode. Mortally wounded, Kurt dragged the two children out before dying. A brilliant student intent on undertaking graduate studies, he entered England's Oxford University, where he met and fell in love with a young Scotswoman named Moira Kinross. Their passionate discussions on genetic mutation gave way to an equally passionate romance. They planned to be married, but after finishing his work at Oxford, Xavier was drafted and sent to Asia. It has also been hinted that Mister Sinister interfered with Moira and Xavier's relationship as he was posing as a professor at Oxford at the time. There Xavier and his stepbrother Cain served in the same unit. Xavier witnessed how Marko found the mystical ruby in the temple of Cyttorak that transformed him into the superhuman Juggernaut. Xavier also served along side Shadowcat's father Carmen Pryde on search and rescue missions. Deeply depressed when Moira broke off their engagement without explanation, Xavier began traveling abroad after leaving the army. (He later discovered that Moira married her old boyfriend Joseph MacTaggert, who abused her.) While in Cairo, Egypt he battled Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, the first evil mutant he had ever met. This meeting led to Xavier's decision to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression. ]] Xavier next went to Israel, where he fell in love with Gabrielle Haller and became friends with a man calling himself Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr would years later become his greatest enemy and rival, Magneto. Xavier and Haller were unaware when he left Israel that she was pregnant with his son, who would become the autistic mutant known as Legion. They separated on good terms. Xavier encountered an alien calling himself Lucifer, the advance scout for an invasion by his race, and foiled his plans. In retaliation, Lucifer dropped a huge stone block on Xavier, crippling his legs. Xavier was freed by Sage, who had heard his telepathic cries for help. Amelia Voght helped him recover but then left as Xavier and Magneto got into in an argument. He renewed his friendship with Moira MacTaggart, who was now a renowned geneticist, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Xavier helped Jean recover and taught her to use her telekinetic powers. Xavier later met with Fred Duncan, an FBI agent investigating the growing number of mutants. Xavier told Duncan of his plan to locate young mutants and enroll them in his "School for Gifted Youngsters" using his ancestral mansion home as a base to train them to use their powers for humanity's benefit. Over the following months Xavier assembled his original team of "X-Men:" Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, and Jean Grey, who took the name Marvel Girl. Years later, when most of his original students were captured by the mutant Krakoa, Xavier recruited a new team of X-Men, including Banshee, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine. In subsequent years he added more members to the X-Men, such as Rogue and Shadowcat. Lilandra, princess of the alien Shi'ar race, came to Earth to ask Xavier for his help against her tyrannical brother D'ken. Xavier and Lilandra fell in love, and for a time he lived on Chandilar, the Shi'ar throneworld, as her consort. After the apparent deaths of the second team of X-Men, Xavier, encouraged by MacTaggart, took on a new class of mutant students, whom he named the New Mutants. The alien race called the Brood had secretly implanted an egg within Xavier's body. MacTaggart and the X-Men's spacefaring allies, the Starjammers, saved Xavier by transferring his mind into a newly cloned, somewhat younger body in which he could once again walk. But in subsequent months Xavier suffered physical injuries and psychic strains that left him on the brink of death. Lilandra and the Starjammers took him into outer space where they used Shi'ar technology to restore him to health. After an extended sojourn in space with the Starjammers, Xavier finally returned to Earth. Both the original and second teams of X-Men reassembled under his leadership, along with new recruits like Gambit and Jubilee. Xavier led the X-Men against the Shadow King, only to have his spine broken in battle, leaving him crippled and confined to a wheelchair once more. Since the X-Men were all now highly trained adults, Xavier renamed the school in his mansion The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He took control of a private school, The Massachusetts Academy, and made it the new School for Gifted Youngsters, where yet another new class of young mutants, Generation X, was taught. In his most recent battle with Magneto, Xavier lost his temper over his old friend ripping the adamantium from Wolverine's body and used his mental powers to shut down Magneto's conscious mind. In the process Xavier's mind was inadvertently infected by the evil within Magneto's psyche. The result was that the dark sides of Magneto's and Xavier's minds combined and physically manifested themselves as the nearly invincible entity called Onslaught, who usurped Xavier's psionic powers. America's greatest super heroes narrowly defeated Onslaught, who appeared to perish. However, to ensure that Xavier never again spawned a being like Onslaught, Dr. Valerie Cooper of the United States government took him into custody. Although Xavier was willing to serve as a prisoner of the United States government, he was appalled when it turned him over to the custody of Bastion, head of the anti-mutant Operation: Zero Tolerance. Xavier was eventually freed and found by Cerebro. He briefly led the Brotherhood during this time. He then left to train a group of mutant Skrulls called Cadre K. After the Legacy Virus was cured, Magneto assembled an army on Genosha. Xavier went to try and dissuade him, but it took an interim X-Men team to free him and stop Magneto. Xavier regathered his X-Men as a public team and created the X-Corp in light of the incidents with Cassandra Nova Xavier, his 'evil twin.' Shortly thereafter, Kuan-Yin Xorn seemed to reveal himself as Magneto. However, Xavier was apparently aware that the real Magneto was still on Genosha. Traveling there, he tried to start a rebuiliding effort with several other mutants. When Magneto brought the comatose Scarlet Witch, he also began to try to help her. Xavier briefly returned to help Cyclops's team with Danger, whom he revealed was a sentient entity kept in the Danger Room to help make it a unique and realistic training setting. After mutant Layla Miller restores the memories of some of the X-Men and Avengers, they head to Genosha where they discover that Magneto has erected a memorial garden for Xavier commemorating his death. They are horrified until Cloak fades into the grave and discovers there is no body inside. After a battle, Scarlet Witch again uses her powers to restore reality and, as a slight against her father, causes 91.4 percent of mutants to lose their powers, leaving the mutant race on the brink of extinction. With reality restored, Xavier is still missing and the X-Men are unable to detect him with Cerebro. It is revealed that prior to sending the new team of X-Men to rescue the others on Krakoa, he had sent another team comprised of Moira's students; one of whom was Cyclops' long-lost brother Vulcan. After the team freed Cyclops and Vulcan revealed their connection, the team was killed. Cyclops escaped, but when he made it back to Xavier, Xavier wiped the traumatizing knowledge that his newfound brother had died saving him from Cyclops' brain. He then assembled another new team of X-Men to rescue the others on Krakoa, and no one else knew anything about Moira's students. In the present, the energy-mass comprised of all the mutants' powers revives Vulcan, and in a rage he attacked the X-Men, causing Xavier to come out of hiding; his legs had been restored to him after the House of M, though he was no longer a mutant. Vulcan got Xavier to tell the X-Men what he had done. After Vulcan was defeated and flew off into space, Cyclops tells Xavier that he is no longer wanted at the X-Mansion for what he did, though some of the other students are more forgiving. Even though Xavier is no longer welcome at the Institute, he nevertheless forms a new team (Uncanny X-Men #475) composed of Darwin, Havok, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Warpath and Polaris for the express purpose of tracking down Vulcan before he can enact his vengeance against the Shi'ar empire. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Bald (was Blond previously) Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Professor X formerly possessed vast psionic powers: Telepathy ''': able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed '''Known Abilities: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Charles served in the military, specializing in search and rescue missions. In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Miscellaneous Equipment: Hoverchair, Cerebro. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Appearances in Other Media * Professor X is portrayed by Patrick Stewart in the movies, a long time favorite choice among fans. In the films, Xavier is the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men. In X1, he helps Wolverine try to put together his past and prevent Magneto, his former friend, from mutating the leaders at the World Summit. In X2, he his kidnapped by William Stryker, brainwashed, and forced to use dark cerebro to kill all the mutants in the world and then the humans before being stopped by the X-Men and saved. In X3, we see a different side of Xavier. After Jean Grey is found, it is discovered Xavier had been controlling her with mind blocks because he believed her class 5 powers were to much for her to handle. When Jean Grey discovers this by Magneto, she and Professor telekinetically fight and she kills him. At the end of the movie, it is seen that Xavier's mind transferred itself to a comatose patient of Dr. Moira MacTaggart's at Muir Island (In the beginning of the film, Xavier is teaching a class about mutant ethics and uses a case study of Moira's with the very same patient on whether or not it is ethical to put the mind of a dead psychic into the body of a comatose patient ). An interesting note in X3 is in the flashback scene at Jean's house, Xavier is walking. Also there is no mention if Xavier is related to Magneto's new Brotherhood member Juggernaut. * Xavier appears in the two major animated television adaptations of the comic book, X-Men (voiced by Cedric Smith) and X-Men: Evolution (voiced by David Kaye). He also appeared in the X-Men pilot cartoon Pryde of the X-Men in the 1980s and was frequently a guest star on the animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. * Professor X appears in most of the X-Men video games. He is almost always an NPC and advises the X-Men on various missions in the role playing games. In the case of the fighting games, he appears in some of the characters' endings. In the X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 game for the Sony PlayStation, he is an unlockable playable character. Xavier is also a playable character in the game X-Men Legends, and its sequel X-Men Legends II (in the first game, he is playable in one level; in the second, he is playable once all the Danger Room missions are completed. He also appears as an NPC in both games). Patrick Stewart voices Xavier in both Legends games. Notes * Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered while combatting Lucifer. Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery Professor X External Links * References * Marvel Directory Recommended Readings: *Uncanny X-Men #1 - First Appearance *Uncanny X-Men #2 *Uncanny X-Men #9 and #20 - How he lost his legs vs. Lucifer *Uncanny X-Men #12 and #13 - first appearance of Step-brother Cain Marko, partial origin. *Uncanny X-Men #42 - "death" *Tales of Suspense #49 - Directed the X-Men to contact the Avengers for help after the Angel, whose mind had been corrupted by exposure to radiation from a nuclear explosion, announced that he was leaving the team and joining the evil mutants. Monitored the events of the Angel's battle with Iron Man telepathically. *Avengers #3 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:X-Men members Category:Mutant Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Age Category:American hu:Charles Xavier